warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sorrelflower
Mentor Would you mentor me? As your apprentice? Patch (talk) 17:45, January 9, 2015 (UTC) I think it was Goldenmoon for Echopaw. Patch (talk) 19:55, January 9, 2015 (UTC) What Clan is it? Patch (talk) 20:10, January 9, 2015 (UTC) What apprentice was it? Patch (talk) 20:42, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay...sorry give me a minute... Patch (talk) 17:43, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Would Mockingjay mentor Echopaw(SuC)? That's the one sorry it took me a while to figure it out i've been sick... Patch (talk) 18:07, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Cinderleaf Hey bruh, I feel like I should have done this like way before (like way way before), but would I be able to roleplay her once again? But like it's your choice in the end. Cheers; — Tue Jan 27 01:59 Can Foxpaw become a warrior now? I'd like his name to be Foxstorm. Yeah tomorrow's good...I'll be on around 11:00...Can you be on then? If you like i'll roleplay Gylfie. 18:18, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Clear Water Will you look over his page and see if it's good enough to be silver so i can nominate him. I followed off of Pelli's to see an example. Thanks! 17:33, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :3 I never realized that two days ago was your birthday! :3 happy late birthday! ~ Foxy Don't eat my food 08:57, February 9, 2015 (UTC) thank you for joining the gay army 16:36, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Blue should ask Cardinal to be his mate under a mountain sunset. >:3 19:39, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Songpaw yo you can take songpaw I'll archive it later~ 10:34, March 26, 2015 (UTC) re; sure, as long as u put it on the blog post! cool w/ me, yo 14:16, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Adele Hey! I didn't want to comment on the vote as to not disrupt the CBV, but on her Charcat I think the sibling, mate, kits and any other blank sections should be removed? It just looks better idk if it's mandatory. 17:56, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Lol @ me I just realised u can't even remove those sections Kill me pls 18:00, March 30, 2015 (UTC) nice 18:16, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Apps Apps Could rdkit and Brownkit be apprenticed? 16:46, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Sparrowstar Hey I'm just curious if maybe Sparrowstar could mentor Aiden? Also Redkit needs to be apprenticed. 23:38, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Foxstorm (SprC) Foxstorm's charart? Will you do it? 18:24, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Alright. Thanks for letting me know. ^^ 00:13, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Caleb Hey since Caleb is Abyssinian could Sierra JoAnn somehow be his cousin? 15:32, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Estranged? 18:30, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay i don't have names for their parents so yah...could they somehow run into each other after Sierra joins TSF or I can do a quick rp in UL. 22:46, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Caleb vs. Sierra If it's okay with you Sierra can run into Caleb and the two can argue about whatever. 15:03, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay well I posted in UL to Caleb vs. Sierra. 15:13, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Charart Request Are they working on the To-Be chararts? f not could you do Otter's? 15:51, May 5, 2015 (UTC) SprC Deputy Hey just wondering who's going to be the new deputy after SprC Shock plot. If you don't have one picked may I suggest Snakeclaw? Or I offer up Crabstorm. 00:34, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Could Snakeclaw? He can mentor Wildkit when she becomes an apprentice in the next week or so. 11:17, May 6, 2015 (UTC) SprC Dep Alright I just thoguht Snakeclaw could cuz they were talking of SpringClan being pushed out of their territory. So Snakeclaw could be the deputy and maybe leader for a bit. 16:14, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Yo Hey! You and I need to have a discussion asap about SpringClan. I'm about to leave for a while, so if there's an easier way of talking to you than trying to just catch you in the chat, it would really be appreciated. Thanks! 23:24, May 7, 2015 (UTC) If it's fine with you I have Snakeclaw for dep. Maybe you and a few others like Leggy and Stoem could vote on it 14:25, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry. I was actually making suggestions. I apologize. Go ahead. If not then I think Horizonfall would be good. Also would you like a kit from Brindlestorm's litter? 16:21, May 8, 2015 (UTC) No, it's not about that, although it does concern something related to that topic. Could you send me an email at emarieblodgett@gmail.com ? 22:53, May 8, 2015 (UTC) It's quite fine. He may get a chance eventually. Lol...anyway also i do understand...but as a voter i think Poolcloud would be great! 14:37, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorrt if i seem buggy. When Redpaw is a warrior and SprC is idk pushed out can Red become leader? If Sparrowstar is still alive? 16:00, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I know about Ravenwing, and the little idea sounds great, I'm totally down with it! 02:13, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey I'm so sorry if I sound like I am bugging you ;.; but can you make this little bundle an apprentice? It's way too overdue. I'm sorry again if I sound like I'm bugging you ^^ Thanks~ Regards, 10:21, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh no, not the charart! XD like, Roleplay with Sparrowstar and promote Wrenkit into an Appentice. Apologizes if I bothered you ;.; regards, 12:30, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much :) 22:36, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Wildkit Could you change Wildkit's mentor to Snakeclaw or Poolcloud? 02:33, May 17, 2015 (UTC) I hope I didn't upset you? You can keep it to whoever her mentor was. 03:16, May 17, 2015 (UTC) re; Pochardfoot's looking for cats to come with her - cats she'll slaughter off. 15:31, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Charart I was wondering if you'd do Sierra J-A's char? 02:54, May 31, 2015 (UTC) q do you wanna rp roseleaf? fez said i should ask you. i'd take her but since i already have newtcloud its like eehhhhh 16:16 Wed Jun 10 re tbh the best part was owen and the raptor squad. but it was such a good movie (though the original is still a classic). 06:25 Mon Jun 22 Hey when I come back may I rp a cat with you? I'm leaving until everything is calm and I'm starting over with my cats 02:07, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey i decided to stay a while longer as i put most of my characters ufa also would you like to rp their sibling? 22:06, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Of course I'm fine with that! 20:17, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I plan on having just one, little Maverick. The size is up to you, but I think one would be good, if not, there could be a few stillborns. 20:21, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'm fine with just him! 20:24, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I think they should stick to two, if that's fine you with. :) 20:28, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Update on Bliss~ So Bliss is basically looking for Pelli, and she's preggers. Join the chat? ;3 xSadistic Psychopathx 15:19, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey it's been forever what's up? 14:03, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm good just working on some characters. I'm laying off on SprC rn as it's boring there. lol 14:11, August 26, 2015 (UTC) All in all I'm back in school now so it's EXTRA boring. 14:14, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey do you do charart requests? 14:29, August 26, 2015 (UTC) It's cool. 15:07, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey this is actually about the New AC. It got switched up and now is totally different but is Fawnberry and Rookfeather dying on the journey? JUst so I know since I rp Rookfeather. 15:37, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey! What's up? 15:38, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I don't know about Rookfeather rn. I'll probs kill him off and stuff. if your ever on tumblr anymore maybe therte's a way you could message me or something. 15:42, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I think SpringClan should be a bit active since Cypressclaw is no longer deputy. I just had a character assume she went missing. 16:30, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Well most active users have leaders, but anyway nobody uses chat anymore. 16:33, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I know your a rad user. Do you think maybe you could postin SprC? 16:35, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Great! Can we do a plot in SprC to make it much more interesting? 16:39, August 28, 2015 (UTC) AS long as your cool with it 16:45, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Well does Sparrowstar have any living littermates? 19:41, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Sparrowstar Well I was thinking if your cool with it maybe i could rp him/her? As long as your cool with it. 01:37, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Can i explain in chat? 02:25, August 30, 2015 (UTC) how about Sparrowstar remembers him/her i haven't decided on the gender yet after she sees him? Or maybe she finally remembers him after they get to know each other. 02:51, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey how are we gonna continue this Ross Sparrowstar plot? 16:06, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Will Lakestorm succeed Sparrow? I'm asking as SilverW already has a leader and Swamp will also be leader soon. 16:15, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay when's the next interaction for the sibs? 16:37, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Is it possible you could post in SprC? 17:02, September 9, 2015 (UTC) sorry to bother you but could Sparrowstar promote Wrenpaw and Leafpaw into warriors? It's very overdue and I want to do something with leafpaw afterwards. Thanks! 03:43, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi, Sorrel! England is where the warrior cats supposevly live. Also, we are kind of like each other! I like most of your favorite songs and more! Hollytuft (talk) 22:41, September 13, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Plot Idea? Hey I was wondering if it's cool if I do a plot in Tribe of Rising Moons. It's more like a plot to make it more active and interesting, but anyway you in? I figured it'd start with Rain as he is crushing on Evening.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 13:47, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay maybe you can post?— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 14:19, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Rad! I posted.— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 16:12, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Would you like one of Nettleclaw's kits?— User talk:MinkclawMinkclaw 14:46, October 12, 2015 (UTC) can you get chat brah?— User talk:MinkclawMolly 21:04, October 14, 2015 (UTC) omg i love the 100 :DDD [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 20:42, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Yussss <3 I loved it! I can't wait for the third series either, and I'm going to watch it as soon as it comes out c: [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 21:54, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Ooo yuss, Bellark is cool <3 Though, I haven't watched the series in over a month, and I'ts driving me crazyyy. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 21:59, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Can you post in Rising Moons? — User talk:MinkclawMolly 01:51, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Remember me? I know we haven't talked in forever but I use to be Rainstar14 tell I forgot my password. I finally decided to join again a few weeks ago. Anyway have a nice day and talk soon xD I would love to see Brightpaw and Crimepaw run into Pelli or Poolcloud xD JessieFlynn (talk) 12:13, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Yo Hey what's up?— Minkstar 14:34, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Rad! I may do one in a sec. Can you post in SprC and Rising Moons real quick. How do we move alone RainXEvening?— Minkstar 15:56, October 23, 2015 (UTC) coughi'mwatchingseason2ofthe100cough [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 22:07, October 24, 2015 (UTC) it's good so far :D do you have the disc? [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 22:37, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey, would it be fine with you if Lake eventually succeeded Sparrow? No worries, Swamp will probably be long dead by then. 22:31, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Yo do you use Pixlr?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 16:39, October 30, 2015 (UTC) It's actually all I can use right now as it's what my computer will take. Is there a way you could me on making chararts?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 16:44, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm trying to Brambleface;s kit.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 16:47, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I can send to you what I have so far?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 17:04, October 30, 2015 (UTC) I uploaded what I have done on is it okay? I still have to shade.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 17:33, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Can you get in chat and explain how to do all of what you said?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 20:52, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Ah, thank you soo much! I'm expecting his era to be short as well, so no worries. 21:23, October 30, 2015 (UTC) hey you c: can you teach me how to do shading and stripes in GIMP? [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 22:53, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Ah, thank you! I really appreciate it c: [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 15:09, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Yo. Sup? I posted in the tribe and also can we continue this Ross Sparrowstar plot. I think Ross may come back in the next few days idk— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 15:13, November 1, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry, I checked it on my kindle and totally forgot to respond) Or she could be expecting his kits already? That way, you can kill him if you want, and she'll die from kitting soon. 17:04, November 1, 2015 (UTC) OH MY LAR YESSS! Those babies will be adorbs. 17:09, November 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm trying to get rid of cats, but I'm thinking I'll have two, one tom, and one she-cat. :P 17:20, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Nah, keep it to three, I like that size of a litter. 17:26, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Yay, I'm excited! 17:47, November 1, 2015 (UTC) If it's open may I have a SparrowXHunting kit? — User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 18:20, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh, and if I may ask, what are the steps to doing texture? [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 23:13, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Yo idk if your doing this but are you planning on having Fawn die during the journey?— Never stop believing. 14:24, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Well I was gonna have Rook die as well.— Never stop believing. 16:28, December 1, 2015 (UTC) !!! how dare you hurt me in that way that post hurt my heART 02:27, 12/7/2015 you're pure evil friend ;-;. it's ok i'm brutally murdering mintflower in a similar manner soon so shadowclaw (aka foxy grandpa) will be all alone with his very few remaining kittens and also die alone at 14 years old : ) hes 10 rn 02:31, 12/7/2015 Yo how's it going?— Never stop believing. 15:35, December 7, 2015 (UTC) That's fine with me, I've been forgetting about Magpie quite a lot as well. I believe she's expecting, so I'll just have her kit and die, if that's fine with you. If not, she could just die while expecting. 20:43, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Did you want a kit, or no? 20:58, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Tawnyclaw Hey is it cool if we rp the siblings a bit? Also can we rp in the tribe as well— Never stop believing. 16:58, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey fam. I was wondering if you'd like one of Tawny and Pigeon's little children? I'm hoping there will be only two.— Never stop believing. 16:35, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Its been a while. What's up?— Never stop believing. 15:22, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey fam, would it be cool if Gannet and Maple became friends? Like best friends. Legit Boss 17:49, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey would it be cool if I owned Raine? Legit Boss 00:43, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Ideas and Chat One, maybe it could be possible Raine meets up with Maxine soon? Two, chat? Legit Boss 17:30, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I'm not sure if your busy. Would it be possible to roleplay Rain and Evening for a bit along with Maple and Gannet? Legit Boss 16:07, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Oh don't leave! Legit Boss 16:48, April 27, 2016 (UTC) I was really getting into the EveningXRain and the SpringClan sibling plot too. ^^ hopefully you decide to stay Legit Boss 17:08, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Re; question Hey I was wondering if your open to joining another wiki? Legit Boss 17:36, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey if your still cool with it Gannet and Maple can still become buddies and are Sparrow and Tawny going to be communicating actively now? Legit Boss 15:44, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Fine with me! Silverstar 15:48, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Okay, rad! I'll post when I can but in a bit I gotta clock in for work. Legit Boss 15:50, July 5, 2016 (UTC) It's alright, I totally understand. Jaws will probably pass away at some point as well, he is...well, ''extremely old. Silverstar 19:59, September 13, 2016 (UTC)